1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a non-woven elastic cloth having a woven-like texture, more particularly to a non-woven elastic cloth including a perforated elastomer film having discrete warp lines and discrete weft lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Woven fabrics tend to be stable and more rigid than knitted fabrics. Knitted fabrics are flexible and stretchable in both vertical and horizontal directions even if non-elastic yarns are used. It is known in the art that woven fabrics can include elastic yarns to increase elasticity of the woven fabrics.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0212659 discloses a method of making a woven fabric that includes hard warp yarns, hard weft yarns which are interlaced with the hard warp yarns, and elastomeric weft yarns which are interlaced with the hard warp yarns. The elastomeric weft yarns have a greater shrinkage ratio than that of the hard warp yarns and the hard weft yarns.
However, the manufacturing costs of making the woven fabric are expensive. In addition, the woven fabric thus formed tends to form wrinkles after being stretched, and requires a relatively long time to restore to its original shape after being deformed. Moreover, the woven fabric thus formed still has a relatively low elasticity.